justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
E.T.
(BBE) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Milano Red |pc = (Update) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) ( ) |pictos = 81 |kcal = 23 11.7 (Remake) |dura = 3:30 |nowc = ET |audio = |perf = |from = album }} Katy Perry tarafından "E.T.", En İyi Satın Alma (NTSC)/Özel (PAL) Sürümünde yer almaktadır. Daha sonra ve içinde görünüyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı dişi bir uzaylı. Katy Perry'nin müzik videosunda giydiği görünümden ilham alan yüz makyajı yapıyor. Saçları kireç yeşili vurgular ile garip ve yabancı bir tarzda şekilleniyor. Elbise garip bir şekilde şekillendirilmiş, mor, turuncu ve siyah ile renkli ve sürüngen görünüyor. Dansçı, eldiven rengine uygun vurgular ile turuncu yüksek topuklu çizmeler giyiyor. Ayrıca limon yeşili bir eldiven var. Ana hatları koyu mavi renkte. Remake Remake, daha gerçekçi olması ve renk farklılıkları olduğunu hatırlattı. Kıyafet içindeki tüm mavi kısımlar mor gölgede, turuncu kısımlar ise koyu turuncu tonlarındadır. Ek olarak, tüm yeşil limon parçaları ve eldiveni içinde sarımsı bir renk tonuna sahiptir. Ana hatları hafif yumuşak mavi renkte yanıyor. ET Coach.png|Original Et_coach_1_big.png|left|Remake Arka Plan Wii/PS3 version ( ) ve Remake Arka plan uzayda dayanır. Mor bir dönen sis var. Dansçı, antrenörün sürekli değişen yansımalarını gösteren mor bir platform üzerinde duruyor. Duvarın arkasında, arkasında mor parlayan ışıklar var. Yabancı dans ettiği zaman, üzerinde durduğu dünyadaki ışıklar dans ritmini takip eder. Xbox 360 sürümü ( ) Xbox 360 arka planı mavidir ve çeşitli boyutlarda gezegenlere sahiptir. Yakınlaştırma çizgileri var ve dansçı, koro sırasında yalnızca şekilleri gösteren lacivert şeffaf bir platform üzerinde duruyor. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Yavaşça kalkarken sağ kolunuzu kalçalarınızın altına getirin. Altın Hareket 3: Her iki kolu birbirinden ayırın ve pozu tutun. ET jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 ET jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 ve 2 (Remake) ET gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game ET jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ET jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) ET gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups E.T. appears in the following mashups: * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Beauty And A Beat Captions * Alien Behavior * Not Human * OVNI Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance into the 2000s *Ghastly Dance List! *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E * Trivia *Şarkının içindeki en kısa ismi var. Galeri Game Files Etsqa.png|''E.T.'' ET.jpg|''E.T.'' (Remake) Et cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Et jdu cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) ET_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Et banner bkg.jpg| menu banner ET_map_bkg.png| map background et_cover@2x.jpg| cover ET_Cover_1024.png| cover Kikikissme.png|Avatar on /''Now GOLDEN ET.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND ET.png|Diamond avatar et pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) etupdate_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots Et jd3 menu wii.png|''E.T.'' on the menu ET jd2016 menu.png|E.T. on the menu ET jd2016 load.png| loading screen ET jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ET jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Et jd2017 load.png| loading screen et jd2018 menu.png|E.T. on the menu (Christmas skin) et jd2018 load.png| loading screen et jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ET jd2019 load.png| loading screen ET jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images et promo gameplay xbox360.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Etbeta cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Screen Shot 2014-12-29 at 10.09.22 PM.png|Beta remake 1 Et_beta_remake.png|Beta remake 2 Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West Teasers E.T. by Katy Perry Just Dance 3 Gameplay Only at Best Buy Just Dance 3 - E.T - Kinect footage Gameplays Just Dance 3 - E.T. (Exclusive Best Buy) - 5 stars E.T. - Just Dance 2016 E.T. - Just Dance Now E.T. - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - E.T by Katy Perry E.T. - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Katy Perry - E.T. Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now E.T. (Remake) Extraction (Greenscreen) References Site Navigation es:E.T. de:E.T. en:E.T. Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Katy Perry Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları